When Everything Changes
by raerae64
Summary: Its the end of Hermione's Sixth year at Hogwarts, she has her loving boyfriend Draco by her side. But as everything changes over the summer, who will she become?
1. The Beginning

**Hi everyone! It's me, the newly addicted writer on the block! This story is DM/HG, if you're not into that, then I doubt you'll enjoy this story very much.**

**Disclaimer: I am sitting in my small bedroom on a folding chair wearing worn Jeans, an old t-shirt and a Livestrong bracelet. If I really owned Harry Potter, don't you think I would be wearing _two_ Livestrong bracelets, wearing satin pajamas (its 11:35 pm) and sitting on my designer rolly chair in my _office!_ If only I owned more than the plot...which is mine by the way...**

"Hermione please…just come with me? I can't stand to leave you here all by your lonesome!" A frustrated red-head male was staring deeply in to the chocolate brown eyes of whom he believed to be his soul mate.

"Ronald, I told you. I have to stay here. I have to talk to someone…," Hermione broke off staring at someone atop the Grand Staircase, behind Ron's right shoulder.

He glanced at her nervously, "Hermione--what--_him_?" As he turned he saw none other than Draco Malfoy, a large hawk perched on his left shoulder carrying a single white rose. He descended down the stairs and approached the pair.

"Well hello Weasley," he smirked as Ron's face portrayed anger visible to everyone and jealousy that Hermione was oblivious to. "Granger, I believe it is time we came to a truce. After working with you all year in potions, and in some other places," he paused to see the anger flare up in Ron's eyes. Smirking he turned back to a very red Hermione, "I believe it time we at least act civil. I know that over the summer things may change, but when we return for our seventh and final year, I hope that we may become something more…"

Ron frowned and he nervously glanced at Hermione. He turned his gaze to Draco and to his disgust found him returning Hermione's longing gaze of love and affection. Ron jumped as Hermione dropped her bags at Ron's feet and attacked Draco in a hug.

Draco patted her back and twirled her bushy hair in his fingers while smirking all the while over her shoulder at Ron. His actions said that he was in love with Hermione, but Ron could tell by the look in his eyes, and a smirk broader than he had ever seen before portrayed itself across Draco's face that this was as far away from the truth as possible. He finally broke apart muttering something Ron couldn't hear to Hermione and kissed her on top of the head. Ron felt like puking as he watched the blond man depart from the castle.

"Hermione, I really do think we should get on the train. Harry's probably waiting…" Ron said in a tone that told Hermione she should follow his reason.

"Of course Ron, whatever," she suddenly broke from a trance Ron had not noticed her in.

She took his hand in hers and led him down out of the castle after retrieving her bag from the floor, and blushing all the while.

On the train Hermione muttered something about finding a quiet compartment to read in and left her Gryffindor friends, her feet leading her towards the rear of the train. She found an empty compartment and shut the door behind her. She had brought a book along, but just threw it in the floor as she plopped down on one of the cushions staring at the ceiling with a faint smile on her lips.

She laid there and though about everything that had happened that year, and everything that had happened that day. The thoughts came flooding back to her, as though someone had completely rid her brain of memories, and suddenly was pouring them back into her head.

_Harry nearly killing Ron after Ron convinced his undying love to Hermione…Hermione kissing Ron…Hermione kissing Harry the following day…Dumbledore telling her she was qualified for Head Girl position in the upcoming year…Researching in the library with Draco…Telling Harry she loved him for the first time…drinking butterbeers with Ron…Asleep in the library with Draco sitting across the table…Telling Ron she loved him and not Harry…Laughing and joking with Malfoy, having her first stress-free day in months…Talking with Professor Snape about the current war…Kissing Harry good-bye as he left with the Aurors to go fight in the war…Draco telling her that there was indeed a reason he was not with half of the Gryffindors and Slytherins in the war… Seducing Ron…Making love with Ron in Harry's bed…Confessing this to Draco who comforted Hermione like a sister…Telling Ginny she just might be in love with Draco… Harry returning home, drunk of all states…Harry almost killing Ron again, for Ron had confessed to the 'little sleepover' he had with Hermione in his bed…Hermione pleading with Harry not to kill her for loving Ron…Her forced love with Harry for her punishment… The day she ran wildly through the corridors just screaming her head to relieve all the stress, fears, concerns, worries, and doubts she had…Studying with Draco in the Slytherin common room…In the Gryffindor common room…In the library… Beating Ron at Wizard Chess …Harry apologizing for his actions, claiming he was under the Imperius Curse…Hermione telling Draco this, and then admitting she didn't believe Harry in the slightest…Confessing her love finally to Draco who in turn did the same…making out with Draco in the Restricted Section…Shopping for the End of Term Ball with Ginny…Making love to Draco after the ball, in the Slytherin chambers of all places…Confessing to Harry that she no longer loved him…The white rose Draco had just recently given her…_

She twirled the rose in her hand as she thought about these memories. Some she blushed at, some angered her, but most set her heart sailing into a peaceful bliss.

Her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had just finished, and she was off to start the summer. She was anxious for when she returned to her Muggle town she would finally be able to drive the car her father had picked out for her two years previous. She would miss her "friends" and of course Draco…

"Draco I don't see why you waste your time on her, she's such a whore. She may not look it, but from what I hear she acts it," a female voice spoke in a jealous yet whiny way.

"Watch it Parkinson, you just might get yourself killed," a man spoke, a hint a finality in his voice.

Pansy scoffed, "But Drakie, she's asleep, she can't do anything to me!" she wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her head on his chest.

Draco looked pleased, "I meant by me. She could be pretending you know. She's not that naive."

Hermione was having an internal battle. Did she stay hidden, as if asleep or suddenly 'wake up'? She decided to roll over and 'accidentally' fall off the cushion.

Pansy shrieked. "Ah, you filth! Get off of my shoes! I'm going to have to burn them now!" Pansy ripped her shoes from her feet and took off running down the train, after having thrown them out of the window.

Hermione smiled, ignoring the Slytherin girl's outburst. "Hi, Draco!"

Draco smiled, "I was just coming to wake you. I suppose we'll be there momentarily, I suggest you change," he gestured at her body, indicating she was still wearing her robes.

She nodded, "Of course." Hermione closed her eyes, counted to three in her mind, and opened her eyes. When she looked down she had on a pair of jeans and a pink tank top with red flip flops. She looked up to see Draco's stunned face. "Better?"

He smirked, "Yeah…you never cease to amaze me Hermione, did you know that?"

She smiled attaching her hands to his neck, pulling his 6'4" body down to her 5'6" figure and embracing him in a passionate kiss.

Once the train had stopped Hermione finally left Draco's lips, she begged that he come see her this summer. She left Draco standing with Crabbe as she blew a quick kiss and was gone through the barrier.

Draco immediately stopped smiling; instead his face was twisted with rage.

He turned to Crabbe, "I swear the moron who thought of this dumb scheme is going to pay. When the time comes, he will pay."

Crabbe looked as though he was witnessing a rather funny Muggle television show, "Malfoy, you are such a good actor!" He sniggered but stopped seeing the glare Draco was sending his way.

After Hermione crossed through the barrier she looked around for her parents. She did not see them and decided it was the traffic that was causing their tardiness. She wheeled her luggage over to a bench and sat down. She pulled out her Charms book which was enchanted to look like Lord of the Rings to the unsuspecting eye. She looked up when a shadow fell on her book. She saw the face of her old teacher, Professor Lupin.

She smiled setting her book down and stood to shake his hand. Lupin smiled wearily and sat down motioning for Hermione to do the same. She spoke as she did so, "Professor Lupin, is there something the matter?"

Lupin stared into Hermione's eyes, "Yes Hermione, indeed there is."

She looked taken aback, she had been sarcastic. She never expected this. "Is it my family? My mum? My father?"

Lupin frowned, a tear welling up in his eye, "Hermione, they're dead."

**This is my first published fanfic, although I have been writing for about three years now. I graciously accept you reviews, of praise and criticism! I do this for the love of my readers; do tell how I can improve!**

** Rae Malvagio**


	2. The Stranger and the Suprise

**Guess what! It's me again! I appreciate the reviews (however few they might be) for they keep me inspired!**

**Disclaimer: Do I sound like the kind of girl who has a black convertible? No, I don't own it, or anything else relevant to Harry Potter. I do own this plot, and a neat Harry Potter calendar though!**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lupin frowned a tear in his eye, "Hermione, they're dead."

Hermione nearly fell unconscious, "D-de-dead?" She stuttered her horror showing in her eyes and body language. She straightened herself up, wiping a tear from her eye, "And how may I ask, did they die?"

Lupin thought for a second and then replied, "Hermione, they died in a dreadful car accident. A school bus off of the main road and hit two cars a parked side by side getting ready to cross the intersection. All five people in the cars died. However the school bus driver and all the little children inside survived with no more than cuts and bruises."

Hermione became angry. She knew it wasn't those little kids fault, but she couldn't help but feel anger towards them. "So where am I to live? There's no way that I'm moving back to my old house with all the memories…"

"Yes, I've been thinking about that and I decided to get you a flat here in London. You can find Muggle work or our kind of work, as long as you keep the secret. You are allowed to use your magic since you are of age, but I highly request you use it as little as possible. The less you use it, the less chance you have of being found. But nonetheless, you can use it," Lupin stood up, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a folded piece of paper, and then pulled out four sets of keys. "Here is a map to your flat and here are your keys."

Hermione's brows wrinkled, "Four sets of keys? Why?"

Lupin smiled, "Two for your flat, and two for your new car." He gestured out the window to a black convertible with white interior.

Hermione reached up and hugged her old Professor, "Thank you, very much." Hermione went to gather her things but stood abruptly, "How long has it they've been dead?"

Lupin frowned, "On the morning of your sixteenth birthday…was the crash." He turned and started walking a way. A crowd of old women with red hats walked by, and when they finally passed, Lupin was no where to be seen.

Hermione couldn't help but let a tear slide down her face as she drifted in the direction of her new car.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Hermione followed the map she surprisingly found herself on the rich side of town. She smiled to herself, _'Well this would explain the convertible, I guess.'_ She parked in front of a seven story building, 'Building M' to be exact. It was a large building with neatly cut grass and a large pool around back.

Hermione felt anger well up inside of her as she watched the little children swimming around, "Hopefully I won't have to look at _that_ all summer…" she mumbled to herself.

"Would you like some help there?" Hermione whirled around to face the man who had just spoken to her in an American accent. A tall teenager, she guessed about 19 maybe 20.

"Um yeah, I'm looking for…"she unfolded the paper looking for her new address, "I'm looking for Suite C, Building M. Do you think you could possibly help me?" Hermione smiled sweetly. The man was very well-toned. '_I wish you could show me a little more than that, too!'_ Hermione thought.

He blushed, "Miss, maybe we should just stick to your room for now…you are a witch aren't you?" He studied her face, "By the name of Hermione Granger I believe!"

Hermione did a double take, "Wha--how--what?"

The man smiled, "I'm sorry, let me explain myself. I just transferred from America; I'm going to go to Durmstrang for my last year of schooling but decided to get a job here in London first. At my school we, uh, specialize in Divination. I saw it in the stars I was to meet one of beauty, but never before have the stars lied. You are not a beauty, but a radiant goddess."

Hermione blushed, "Um, Suite C?"

He picked up her bag and started carrying it towards the building, "Of course. I'm Derek by the way."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Derek was leading her up the stairs she couldn't help but stare. His chestnut hair reflected the sun making glow. She shook her head as if to rid it of all thoughts. '_This is the last thing you need right now_' she reminded herself. Derek looked over his shoulder a confused look on his face, but kept on walking.

After climbing four sets of stairs they reached Suite C on the fourth floor. Derek set down her bags in front of her door, "Here you are Miss Granger." Hermione turned and set her bags down, also, and was now rummaging through her purse for the key card. "Thanks so much. Would you like to…,"Hermione looked up, key card in hand and didn't see Derek anywhere. "…Come in. I guess not!"

She opened the door and nearly fainted on the spot. For what she saw inside was not what, or should I say _whom_ she was expecting.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Woo-hoo! Two down, only Malfoy knows how many more to go! Hehe, Malfoy….anyway, please read and review. I got one review, and that's the only reason I kept on writing. Now don't you feel special Kibbles? Lol, well, I'm off to try and write more before I have to start getting ready for that retched thing called school. Ta-ta!**

**Love always---raerae64**


End file.
